A Way Into His Heart
by AshlynnDaemon
Summary: Her father, Stefano Orsino, is New York's most notorious mafia don and Alessandra? She's a mafia princess. After her mother's death by another mobster's gun, she placed her trust in her father and expected no secrets hidden from her...little did she know her life was going to change by a dirty little secret her father had kept from her since the day she born.
1. Chapter 1

New York City, what a breathtaking place it can be. The beauty, history, and attractions of the Empire State masked the dark secret that only those who worked along with the darkness. Another world behind such place that everyone thought was so peaceful and safe...

Alessandra Orsino was fully aware of that. Her father, Stefano Orsino, is New York's most notorious mafia don and Alessandra? She's a mafia princess. At the age of 21, Alessandra was everything her father had wished for his child; she was everything but a coward. After her mother's death by another mobster's gun, she placed her trust in her father and expected no secrets hidden from her...little did she know her life was going to change by a dirty little secret her father had kept from her since the day she born.

~Alessandra's POV~

"What do you mean by I'm going to marry! There's no way I'm going to marry some stranger! Don't you feel a single guilt agreeing to this arranged marriage? I'm only 21, papa. I have a life ahead of me, things to do and see. I don't want to get married yet, and if I do, I want to marry someone that I choose. Not by you or some arranged marriage." Alessandra had nearly yelled at her father when she was surprised by the news after a tiring day.

Stefano sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to find the perfect explanation to calm his daughter down. "Il mio angelo...You must understand that I didn't entirely agree. You know I love you and I want the best for you. Well...this is something that I believe that is best for you. You're going to marry someone that I'm sure will respect you. Afterall, he is just like us." He replied, looking up at his daughter.

She stood in front of her father, her mind in deep thought at her father's words. Her shoulder relaxed and a sigh of defeat escaped her lips. "You know you will regret this decision, papa...I'm going to do this because I don't want to bring you down or bring more rumors about this family."

"Grazie, mia figlia. You do not know how much that means to me. " Her father got up from his chair and press a light kiss on her forehead "We will meet his family tonight, so go get ready."

~Giovanni Rinaldi's POV~

Giovanni gazed out of the window, remembering his mother's words a while ago when she had spoken to him on the phone. "We both understand that you know about the arrange marriage...It's time that we seal the deal. This a promise that both sides cannot back out of. Please understand, Gio. See this as business." He scoffed and shook his head. Life's going to be very interesting.

"Luca!" His voice was firm and just within a blink of an eye, a young mascular male entered the room.

"You called, boss?" He asked.

"Find as much information on Alessandra Orsino. I want to know more about my fiancée." Giovanni said with a smirk. "Oh, and I want it by 5 this afternoon, no later than that."

"You're fiancee, sir?" Luca said curiously with an eyebrow arched. When he saw Giovanni's cold eyes pierced into his own, he knew immediately he shouldn't have questioned the man. He nodded and quickly rushed out of the room.

"Alessandra...Alessandra...Alessandra, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into with me." He said to himself, grinning mischeviously as he looked back at the photo of Alessandra that his mother had sent to him a week ago, attempting to persuade him into agreeing in the marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

~Alessandra's POV~

Alessandra sat in the car, slouching slightly with her arms crossed across her chest. Her father knew not to bring up the marriage to her especially when she was fuming at the moment. Her eyes avoided looking anywhere but outside the tinted window.

"Il mio angelo, you're going to ruin your beauty with that frown of yours." Stefano broke the silence and the tension. "You're going to love them; they are my close friends afterall. You'll be well protected with them just as you are now." He reassured his daughter after not hearing a response from her.

"We'll see..." She muttered underneath her breath. She took in a deep breath as they arrive at the mansion. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the beautiful details the mansion held. Her smile died and replaced with a frown when she saw the Rinaldis and staffs standing outside of the front door, waiting for them.

"Stefano! Il mio vecchio amico! It's been too long since we've last met face to face." A man in his 50's greeted Stefano with a brotherly hug.

"It truly has been a long time. We're getting old, my friend." Stefano joked and both men chuckled.

"You haven't changed one bit. I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Gianna, My sons, Matteo, Vincent, and Giovanni." The man, Antonio, introduced with a proud smile.

Alessandra stepped out of the car and her eyes widen when she saw her future husband. His body was breathtaking and his eyes...those eyes had no emotions yet they attracted her.

She was snapped out of her daze when her father cleared his throat. A smirk played on Giovanni's lips and chuckles came from his two brothers. Her cheeks redden. "Alessandra...say hi." Her father whispered in her ear.

Gianna giggled, "Come on, let's go inside and have dinner. We're all going to be sick if we continue to stand outside in the cold."

~Giovanni's POV~

"Did you see her check you out, Gio?" Matteo, the youngest of the three, whispered to both of the brothers.

"Someone has a crush on our big brother." Vincent joined in, laughing.

"Shut both of your mouths up. Behave or mother will have a word with both of you. You know how she gets when you two embarrass her in front of guests." Giovanni warned them coldly and follows his parents in. His eyes never leaving Alessandra.

Everyone besides Antonio, Gianna, and Stefano talked throughout dinner, leaving an awkwardness silence between the younger ones.

Giovanni tapped his fingers against the armchair as he waited for dinner to end. The silence was becoming unbearably uncomfortable. His two younger brothers kept staring at him and Alessandra and trying to convince him to speak to the girl. He once tried but she said nothing.

"Excuse me, I have to take care of some business. Mr. Orsino, it was nice to meet you." He nodded to Stefano and quickly leave without giving Alessandra a goodbye or a look.

"Gio! Don't forget about your date with Clara!" Matteo yelled after Giovanni and all heads looked up at Matteo with eyes widen. Vincent covered Matteo's mouth and chuckle, "Don't mind him, he doesn't know what he is saying. Right, little brother?"

Giovanni clenched his hands into fists and snarled then storms out of the manor, slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

~Giovanni's POV~

When Matteo mentioned his sate with Clara, he wanted to go right to him and smack him on the side of the head. Instead, he walked off out of the dining room and dialed Clara's number. On the third ring, she picked up.

"Hey Gio, I've been waiting for your call. Are you calling about our date?" Clara asked with concern on the other line of the phone.

"Not really, I'm going to stay over the night with you. I need to...get my mind off of several things." Giovanni replied, chuckling and hung up.

He leaned against the stone statue placed in front of the front doors, the hard stone was cold against his skin. Yet it didn't bother him as he lit his cigar and took a smoke. He let out a loud sigh and stayed in that position for a moment then heads to his car.

"Giovanni Monte Rinaldi! You better not step into that car and go to that skank!" Gianna yelled from the doorway.

Gio ignored his mother and blocked her out. He got into his car, immediately driving away from the house.

~Alessandra's POV~

"That disobient hard headed boy!" Gianna said loudly with frustration and gave Alessandra and Stefano an apologetic smile. "Don't mind him, he believes that he can get whatever he wants and he can do whatever he wants. He will come to his senses soon. I made dessert for us to enjoy." Her tone changed to something more cheerier.

Alessandra couldn't help but welcome the suddent sadness when she hearded Giovanni's car speed away. She had lost her appetite as she began to go deep in her thoughts. She frowned, staring at the Zeppole.

"Alessandra...Alessandra?" Gianna said her name concernly, which almost immediately snapped Alessandra out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Mrs. Rinaldi?" She asked, looking up from her plate.

"Is something wrong? You look upset, if it's about Gio, don't worry" Gianna reassured her.

She just nodded and remained silent, taking her time to eat the delicious deep-fried dough ball with powdered sugar.

Even though she had no feeling towards Giovanni, she will be faithful in this arranged marriage and he will do the same. It wasn't going to be easy after the many things she had heard about Giovanni, but she will do anything to make this work.


End file.
